Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!
by x49911119
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has always considered Hyuuga Hinata his rival. When it came to sports, education, & everything in between— he HAD to beat her at everything. Well, what happens when Sasuke finally loses to Ms. Hyuuga? Well, he sure as hell ain't mad. LIME


He loved winning. Whenever he won something, he would feel such a powerful feeling course through his veins that would send his heart pumping, and shoot his pride up even more than it has previously been. Being first meant that you were good at something, but he wasn't good at just something— he was good at _everything_. Sports? _He was either MVP or Captain of the team_. Education? _He was ranked #1 in the class, four years in a row_. Social life? _Everyone either loved him, envied him, or looked up to him. _Family? _He belonged to a family notorious for excelling far beyond anyone else in the community_. Career? _He has too many options to choose from_.

Being the best has never tasted so good for him, almost like a decadent sundae that was set out before him as a reward for his own hard work. But even with all that tasty ice cream before him, it wasn't as delicious without the cherry on top. What exactly is that cherry for Uchiha Sasuke?

Beating Hinata Hyuuga.

Anyone who was unbelievably versatile would be content with just that, but that wasn't enough. He loved beating that little petite girl that lived next-door to him at _everything_, so much that it was almost as pleasurable as _sex_-

Well, _almost_.

The look on her face whenever she would see him do better than her completed his victory each and every time. He loved how she would look with disapproving eyes at him, in disbelief that she did lesser than him. The way she would puff her cheeks in slight anger and glare at him secretly made him feel on top of the world, no one reaching him. She just looked so..._sexy_ when she was angry. And the fact that he was the cause of all those reactions only made him turned on even _more_.

Secretly, Sasuke only defeated Hinata simply to see her jump out of her usual shy, quiet facade into her angry, agitated, _sexy_ side. Sasuke felt like no matter what Hinata tried to do, she would never beat him at _anything_, and he would always enjoy the free show that came along with his victories.

Well, until now, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>CHEATER, CHEATER, PUMPKIN EATER!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**T**he feeling that he loved so much washed over him at full speed, almost like a drug having it's full effect on it's user. Sasuke had just recently learned that he, _again_, got the best score out of everyone in his calculus for the fifth time; A perfect score of 100. He sighed in satisfaction has he leaned against the wall, waiting for a certain someone to run up to the grades posted on the wall, as they did every time. Kids came in and out of the area, not even glancing once at the top of the list. Everyone knew that no matter how hard they would try, no one would win against Sasuke. Kids before would try, but only failed to see that all their work was for nothing, seeing that the Uchiha had still beaten them. It had gotten to the point to where the student body didn't even question that he would be first at _everything_, only competing to be in the top three now. Since no one had defeated the 'Great Sasuke' before, many students had no intention of doing so in the future. Er, well, except for one determined female...

A slim figure slipped through the crowd as they scanned their eyes at the top of the list, seeing if maybe, this one time, they might have finally done the impossible...

Hinata groaned in annoyance as she saw that she was still, indeed, in the _second_ spot. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke leaning against the wall smirking at her as if he were taunting her. Which, he was.

She gave a small glare towards the dark-haired teen as she finally summed up all the anger and courage she had within in, turning to him to look up at him in the eye. Sasuke hasn't ever really been so up close to the Hyuuga, and was tickled at how the Paled-eyed beauty was a whole head shorter than him. This only made his amusement increase, his figure towering over hers.

"Uchiha, I'm really getting tired of this."

That devious smirk grew as he looked down at those fiery eyes, as if the moon were angry at him. His eyes bore into her light ones as hers burned right through his dark ones, the intensity growing in the atmosphere. Passerby's started to gather around the pair, waiting to see the seen that was about to unfold.

"Well, you should really stop getting your hopes up then, Hyuuga. You should know that you'll _never _beat me." A flick of his tongue licked his lips in intimidation as he crossed his arms, his dark hair hovering over his masculine face.

Hinata's cheeks grew red in what Sasuke assumed to be anger as they were puffed in frustration. Her blue-hued wavy hair was pulled up into a messy bun, framing her face angelically and delicately. But the expression that was painted on her was far from heavenly. She was making that _face_, that face that turned him on so much; the best after-taste to his already savory dish of satisfaction. He couldn't help but stare as he imprinted that face in his mind even more now, making sure to engrave it there forever and more. Damn, if she looked at him like that ever single day, there was a good chance his cover would be blown due to his numerous bone—

A thick dark brow drew up as a slender finger poked the chest of the Uchiha not-so-lightly, the owner's own brows drawn together in fuming anger.

"Just you wait you arrogant fool, I will beat you!"

Sasuke smirked once more at the remark as he caught the young lady's hand, entwining her fingers with his, brushing his lips over her knuckles ever so softly. Her skin was so soft against his lips, so deliciously fragile that he just wanted to kiss from her hand, up to her arm, and everywhere else. Hinata glared at him even more now, jerking her hand away from him causing him to break from his fantasies once more. A cute '_huff_' escaping her lips, she turned elegantly from the taller teen, stomping down the halls that commanded everyone to get out of her way.

Everyone in sight turned their heads at Sasuke, not knowing that he felt a nosebleed coming on, wiping it away hastily while walking away nonchalantly from the area. An satisfied sigh escaped his lips, his tongue running over them once more on instinct.

'_Damn, I could see her breasts from up here_.'

.

.

.

It was Monday again. A week passed without anything new happening, everything going as smooth as it's ever been. Sasuke and Hinata haven't interacted from the incident that occured last Monday, as he has seen that she has become even more dedicated to trying to beat Sasuke. He only grinned in anticipation to see how Hinata would react _this time_ when she sees that she has lost once again, even after saying that she would be on top this time. Sasuke turned a corner towards his fourth period classroom as he saw an abnormal bunch of students crowding around the place where, normally, the results were posted. As soon as people saw him approach them, they all looked at him in their own anticipation.

He cocked a brow as he slowly paced himself, his walking form parting the group of kids as he came closer and closer to the paper.

He glanced immediately to the top, expecting to see his name, until he saw that it was replaced with another.

'_Hyuuga, Hinata...101!_' Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he felt a light giggle coming from the corner of his view, a form leaning against the wall like he had been for the past few months. It seemed as if their positions were switched, irony showing itself in full action.

Hinata then gave Sasuke her own smirk as she looked up at him in victory.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Sasuke was slightly side-tracked at how her eyes sparkled in confidence, and how her smirk seemed to curl up beautifully on her mouth. He licked his lips distinctively as he glared at her now, causing her cheeks to turn...a light shade of pink?

Before Sasuke could question Hinata's reaction, the paleness of her skin came back as soon as it left, her form walking up to his. As she was a hair's distance away from him, she stood on her tippy-toes, her head hovering on the left side of his body, her hand blocking anyone to see what she was saying into his ear.

"I told you so." Her voice was husky, almost sultry as Sasuke felt glorious shivers run down his spine. The warm sensation of her breathing shot waves of pleasure throughout his veins as he felt his body heating up from the inside out. Before She could pull away, Sasuke hurriedly picked her up bridal style as he ran as fast as he could to the nearest empty room possible.

She had officially drove him to his limit.

.

.

.

Hinata gave a low moan as she felt the force of being pushed against the wall foreign to her, the cold sharp feeling making her feel...weird. Her eyes show open as dark hair seemed to be in her line of vision, the very feeling of warm-breath now on her neck now.

"You cheated, didn't you."

Hinata felt her breath hitched as Sasuke's deep, velvety voice found it's way to her ears, dripping in complete and utter lust. She could feel the heat grow in between her legs as his hands, that were once on either side of her head, were now moving to their new destinations. His right hand was placed behind her neck, rubbing and caressing it in care and love, as his left hand was on her hip, shifting upwards and downwards almost impatiently at the unnecessary fabric that was against her skin.

Sasuke groaned as he felt Hinata's body pushed up against him, one of her hands on the back of his head, the other gripping the fabric of his sweater that covered his hard, chiseled chest. The dark atmosphere of the abandoned classroom seemed to be an appropriate atmosphere for the both of them, the doors locked, the room being on the side of the building where people rarely were.

No one would know that the two heated rivals were going to do _what they were about to do_.

The usually composed Uchiha felt disoriented as the firmness of the girl's breasts before him were pressed against his chest, making the bulge in his pants grow more and more.

Sasuke secretly loved making Hinata angry, irritated, and upset. But, what he didn't know was that she too, _loved_ how Sasuke made her feel that way. She too, was secretly lusting for the Uchiha. The way he would always carefully watch her, the way he would lick his lips naturally, the way he would make fun of her was just so...gratifying. The attention made her think about him every night, never wanting him to give it to anyone else. It was as if they where in Sadistic/Masochist kind of relationship, only psychologically instead of physically. To an outsider, they would view this as a very complicated relationship that no one would understand.

But they both realized that was okay for the both of them, because the only thing they needed was for the _both _of them to understand, and no one else.

Their eyes locked as Sasuke brought Hinata's leg around his waist, grinding teasingly at her core with his throbbing member. A deep moan came from the Hyuuga as she resisted the urge to lose their heated gaze, still looking intensely at the young man before her. She could feel him bring his finger around her hair tie as he let it loose, waves of dark-blue hair falling softly to the top of her breasts. She could feel herself lose control this time as she saw that tongue she's fantasized about flashed itself before her, glazing the Uchiha's delicious lips that shined at the sun's light through the window beside them.

'_Fuck Sasuke, you're killing me_.'

Hinata quickly grasped his mouth with her own, her tongue quickly finding his with an urge that she couldn't pass up. As soon as she felt his tongue with hers, she could feel the wetness between her thighs dampening her panties even more now, the slickness and firmness of his pink flesh introducing new found pleasures to her that she has never felt before. The feeling she was getting from the simple contact was a million times better that what she has imagined, maybe ever more. Sasuke smirked as he could feel Hinata's delight of his touch through his chest, her heart beating so hard against his.

"Mmmm..."

Sasuke took this opportunity to shift his hands down her thighs, dragging the girl's pleated skirt down with him until it hit the tiled floor. A soft mewl escaped her lips as the cold air hit her naked thighs, until she gasped at Sasuke's hands running along her cavern. She moaned as he started to rub his palm against her entrance, feeling more and more liquid seeping out with each stroke he made. He broke away his kisses as he looked up at her glazed eyes, licking his lips once more. Hinata's head banged against the wall as she threw her head back, Sasuke rubbing more assertively now. The way she reacted to everything he did made his member harden in so much, he could just take her then and now.

But no, he was going to tease her as much as he could right now.

He grinned as he licked delicately at the crook of her neck, biting it and sucking it with his hot breath lingering on the surface.

"You taste so _good_, Hinata."

The girl tightened her grip on his hair as sweat started to radiate off her heated body. She was increasingly growing impatient, angry at how Sasuke was continuing teasing her to no end. She brought her head up next to Sasuke's as she kissed his ear, receiving a low groan coming from him.

"Sasuke, now. I want it now."

She was panting now as he continued to tease her, licking the already red and bruised flesh that was in between her neck and shoulder. She could feel him smirk against her skin, his teeth lightly biting her now.

"What do you want?"

Hinata whimpered as he now shifted to the same spot on the other side of her neck, the lonely area now being filled with pleasure. She mustered her mouth muscles to say what was on her mind, but found it increasingly diffucult.

"I want you inside me, now."

In a flash, Hinata's cardigan found itself on the floor as her white button-up blouse was found practically ripped off of her, lazily laying side by side with her cardigan. Only in her bra and panties, Sasuke smirked at the mounds of flesh before him. Her breasts were practically begging to be touched, released, and pleasured by him. Deciding to tease more, he dragged his tongue from her neck, do to the valley of her breasts where he dipped it in between the two soft rounds, higher pitched moans and harder grips from Hinata coming as a result.

She made such a beautiful sound that sent a euphoric sensation down his body; a feeling that was better than what the feeling of 'Winning' has ever brought him.

At this very Sasuke finally realized that winning may not be everything, and that you're never always gonna be number one.

But hell, when he did lose, he wouldn't mind losing to Hinata.

Even if she did cheat on her test.

;D

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY OF THERE'S ANY SPELLING ERRORSGRAMMATICAL ERRORS, ECT.**

anyways;

**A/N:**WOOOO! first kinda lemon thing O.o i'm not even sure if that's considered lemon yet because i didn't explain them having sex? But hey, I left at a cliffhanger so you guys could fill in the gaps and create your own endings :D WOOTWOOT

yeah.

Sasu x Hina. Yum.


End file.
